Florescent Mayflower
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: 1000 drabbles on the 5D's cast. Mainly focusing on the small, fragile flower of the cast- Ruka.
1. Stained Purity

_**Author**_: _BebePanda401_  
><em><strong>Story Title<strong>_:_ Florescent Mayflower_  
><em><strong>Rating:<strong>_ '_T' for near-death._  
><em><strong>AN:**_ _Well, I have been pondering whether or not do actually do the 100-drabble challenge that so many have decided to do. Well, sod that. I'm going to do 1000 drabbles instead, and nothing will stand in my way! Call me crazy, but I am seriously going to do 1000 drabbles. Why I decided to do this, I will probably never actually know myself. But either way, I know that I shall achieve my goal...if the world doesn't end this year. On with the start!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Stained Purity~<strong>_

She was never meant to feel corruption.

Being a young flower of the family, she would often wear the colour white.

It was so simple, like herself. No secrets, no tainting darkness among them.

It was also so tiring, being so innocent, nothing to hide. Always having to be perfect.

...Ruka smiled, as the small droplets of red stained her white dress, reflecting in that bit of metal.

She was tired of the plain colour white.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_:O What did I do to Ruka? Well, she got sick of having to be protected, and took it out on herself. Make up your own ending to this one._


	2. Second Choices

_**Author**_: _BebePanda401_  
><em><strong>Story Title<strong>_:_ Florescent Mayflower_**_  
><em>**_**A/N:**_ _Well, next one. Hope you guys enjoy reading this piece as much as I had searching up the theme to this one one-shot story. Which was, surprisingly enough, very entertaining to partake on. I enjoyed it a lot, it enterained me for a little while, you know! You have no idea how long it took though...anyway, I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Second Choices~<em>**

**__**Sometimes, she felt like the walls of life had begun to close in on her.

So many paths...so many things to do now that she was free of this cursed old life...

Yet somehow, she knew what she had to do first.

And onto the fire went her old cloak and mask. The carved eyes and scars, like bloodied tears.

No more carved-in streams for her tears.

Now they could flow freely.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Did anyone notice that Aki's old mask never showed up again, and that the 'red lines' looked a bit like scars, or tears? Meh, kind of a suckish drabble, but who cares? Only 998 to go people!_


	3. Non Existent Mentor

_**Author**_: _BebePanda401_  
><em><strong>Story Title<strong>_:_ Florescent Mayflower_**_  
><em>**_**A/N:**_ _Well, another Ruka one again.-And I can finally update my stories again. I am so happy. But anyway, I guess that there is not really much to say this time, aside I hope you enjoy it, and that I don't, and will never own, the franchise that is known as Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Non-Existent Mentor~<em>**

She truly felt alone, in that big group of friends.

She felt nobody was actually guiding her.

Whilst Aki got help from Yusei...

Or Rua gained experience from watching Jack duel...

And Crow practically raised those orphans...

Who did she have to help her, aside her brother?

Who was her mentor?

...Who?

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Why is it so easy to make Ruka act depressed? Meh, that's downgrading her character. But seriously, who ACTUALLY mentored her in the series?_


	4. Smirk

_**~Smirk~**_

It was fair to say- Jack Atlas _never _smiled.

He found smiles of hope to belong to the weak and those who could not control power.

So instead, he smirked in the presence of happiness.

A smirk was stronger than a smile. Jack had many reasons for believing this.

But one stood out.

_Smiles always go around the mouth. Smirks go in a straight line, and eventually curve to the top._

Jack did not want to go around the problems._  
><em>  
>He wanted to face it straight on.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_I'm not a huge fan of writing about Jack- mainly it's because it's so. Damn. Hard. Writing in his character- I always struggle to get the serious side of him written down. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. Review button feels lonely, and wants a hug. Please give him one. ^.^_


	5. Middle Of Madness

_**~Middle of Madness~**  
><em>

_Cold._

_Were what her silver-grey eyes seemed to be. Her silver-grey eyes vanished within the encasing realm of a melancholy world- the light within them diminishing as fast as the setting sun, only lowering in double time than it's usual speed. They held no life within them any longer, instead harbouring the lives only that which would seek out the desire of revenge and merciless cutting down of rivals._

_Her lip corners had decided to point themselves upwards, which had began to add a vulgar expression, which had now been planted on her lips- and onto her eyebrows as well. Her heart was no longer beating- it had settled for an anguishing and forced truce for death and rebirth, and a cycle would soon follow for this particular individual. _

_She held no more responsibility, allowing the darkness of the night to embody her body and take over what she thought was right._

_Her heart. in a strange but subtle way, was really the only part of her body that seemed to hold any sense of a hopeful reality anymore. It still clung on to the foolish hope that the one she loved would rescue her from this darkness- this twisted fate and destiny, and pull her to safety. _

_Her eyes had started to drift apart, further and further with each passing second that went by. As this action took place, she felt the purity vanishing from her soul rapidly. If she could still call it that. A person is a physical embodiment of the desire to explore the world and it's treasures, to dream and to help._

_She wanted to cut._

**_(No...)_**

_Corrupt._

**_(Not a lot...)_**

_Twist._

**_(It isn't my fault...)_**

_Murder._

**_(Someone, please help me!)_**

_And then she laughed. It was a twisted sound- a melancholy golden bell, ringing in the ears of her beloved. A bell for it's feminine, soft side- but was lost in the seas of anguish and despair. It hesitated to so much, yet tried to strive forward to the confrontational door that would lead her to a fiery lit road, full of burns, and un-dousable flames. The shine of the valuable golden metal gradually using it's radiating hue, as her laugh had began to loose something much more precious than a guiding light in the dark._

_And then came the moment where she showed him the path of where she would kill him. Snatching away his essence of life from his body without any remorse for how he would feel before hand... and his eyes...oh his broken and dead amethyst eyes...soon to be snatched away by the one whom he truly loved...and dead within the snap of a twig._

_And it was her fault._

_Dead._

**"NO!"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Well, I decided to write a longer drabble this time- and don't worry DQ-san, I will do your request soon. If you can't tell, this IS Carly as her 'starting' point as a Dark Signer, you know, when she's kinda in the 'in-between' in both. Well, I hope you enjoy it. ^^_


	6. Bud Growth

_**~Bud Growth~**_

It wouldn't be the first time that Rua admitted to himself- he often worried a little _too _much about Ruka.

Not even his own parents gave as much care as he did, for instance- if she had been gone an extra five minutes down the shops, or that she had met a new friend and was staying around their house for the night. Just knowing that she was in the safety of a figure that he barely registered as a person downright _terrified _him.

After the events that had happened in the recent years, the teal-haired female couldn't blame him. He was protective, perhaps even childish in wanting to keep her in his sight. She was flattered, but yearned for more freedom, more independence. She wasn't a fragile little child anymore, she was learning to spread her wings in a world where gravity reigned supreme.

Ruka wanted to fly.

But her dear brother constantly tied her down with his questions of trivial concerns.

_"Ruka, are you sure you don't want me to come?"_

_"I'm sixteen years old, Rua. I think I can go birdwatching in the park on my own."_

Those questions soon became engraved in her daily schedules of life. Her parents were carefree and focused on their jobs- they didn't have time to fuss over her like Rua. She did like the attention, but didn't want so much of it. It appears she now had too much of a good thing, and it was, to be frank- downright **annoying **her greatly.

So, she began to grow on her own. The roots that embedded her life in the soils of time, she began to embrace. She went to different clubs that interested her, which consisted of; painting, birdwatching, studying mechanics of a car engine.

Painting gave her an escape from reality. When she stroked the dainty tips of the brush onto the canvas, she could create worlds so vast, so _different _than the one she lived in. More surreal, more fantasy-like than the Duel Monster Spirit World. It was like she could carve her own reality, in dreams that manifested into her own work.

Birdwatching gave her a serene feeling, that true beauty was something humans could only see and admire. Birds could never be caged, only admired from a distance and gaze upon for all to see the creatures incredible shining hours. She could never described why she loved birds so much, but perhaps it was the softness of the feathers that fell to the ground, for others to pick up and cherish. Maybe feathers were like lessons of life- once dropped, others can see the greatness of it, but you can never truly get it back.

Studying car mechanics gave her a different pace of life. It allowed her an insight to the workings of man, and how they had adapted over the years, how they were improving the quality of life. She liked getting dirty, it gave her freedom that nature couldn't allow her before. She could socialize with men and women that shared her interest, and Ruka loved the boyish side of her when she managed to fix something quicker than her male classmates that underestimated her abilities.

As her interests grew, so did Rua's trust.

He watched that frail, sickly girl develop into a clear-minded, confident and kind-hearted young woman. And as he watched her change, he felt himself change too. He felt his protection for her not disappear, but relax. It was like the walls he had built could _finally _let down, as he smiled, watching her attend that college she went to everyday, to prepare for her future.

And he learned to let go.

As she left for the final time that morning, she gave a glance at her old room, now vacant after so many years. Many memories flashed through her mind, but she knew that it was time for her to move on. She was twenty three years old, and wanted to explore the world around her. Not to be tied down to the same place.

Waiting for her by the front door, was her older brother. She didn't feel sad that she was leaving, but Ruka felt a calm heartbeat resonate within her. This was the final Team 5D's goodbye, until the time was right to reunite once more.

A small embrace was shared, before they presented each other with a smile.

"Ruka," he began. She winced, ready for the lecture.

"Yes?"

"Go have an adventure, you got that? Then you had better tell me all about it, okay? And if any guys pull the moves on you, I want full details, so if they ever make you cry, I'll be round there with the nearest shovel." Ruka blinked, before the two twins broke down in laughter. They hadn't truly changed at all, had they?

"I will. See you later, Rua."

"Same to you."

_'They never truly said 'goodbye'. Because they knew they'd see each other again. As would they all.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **YES, KILL ME FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES. I've kind of forgotten about this challenge...but I will continue it! For the sake of sakes! Please review!  
><em>


	7. Flowery Gale

_**~Flowery Gale~**_

Your amber eyes focus on your D-wheel, narrowing as your mind is filled with a final decision.

It's hard making decisions like this- you know that better than _anyone._ The moment you picked up that card in your scarred childhood, and then said nothing as you unleashed a fury of fiery petals at your own father was one you shall likely never forget. The time you nearly burned the cards in your possession, and heard nothing but their pitiful and whimsical cries was a sound you would like to not remember, but always clung to the edge of your mind as you slept.

As you cling to your helmet- the one with the bubble-like visor, you begin to wonder if taking the ginger's place in the team was worth the volunteering. It's true you are fit for the job- you're experienced in duelling, your manoeuvres behind the wheel are nothing but phenomenal, as your find yourself going faster than most beginners, but doubt does circulate in your gut.

You are not a part of their tightly loving brotherhood. You are but a girl, a girl with a broken name and a plastered on smile, only wishing everything will be alright whilst they do all the work. You are but the bleak darkness around a warm and radiant candle, only allowing your fingertips to be heated up. You stand on the outskirts of their familial bond _(the brothers and twins)_, only allowing yourself into the outer circle of the team you that you desperately wish to give more response to.

A long time ago, you were their enemy. You filled their heads with insults and abuse, and were practically an obstacle that had to be defeated. Only a few months, maybe a year had gone by and now suddenly, you realize: you are their friend. A comrade. At first, that name meant the world to you, for you had only been Divine's subordinate in the past. But as time went on, you realize how much you are _lacking _from your old life.

True, that old life was on the wrong path. But you felt _worthy. _You felt like you were contributing something to this dusty and broken world that you despised to even walk the trails that it had given you. However, with this correct course, you aren't doing anything. That old life may have been a lie, but it made you feel happy with yourself. You may have not loved yourself, but you were content. Far better than what you were feeling now-

Useless.

That is how you feel.

Completely _useless._

But you cannot allow yourself to falter to painful memories now. You have to concentrate.

**_'I have to focus. For the team- for Yusei and Jack, but more importantly, for Crow...'_**

As your thought comes to a close, you suddenly remember the crestfallen look on Crow's face, the anger within his metallic orbs. It was the same anger, the same coldness that your previous victims gave you, back in the days where you were out of control. Sighing, you know there is nothing you could do or say to him to change his mind.

You are but a single rose in a hurricane of his rage and despair. His hurricane is filled with feathers, once so soft and fragile- now piercing and sharp. At first, you don't know what to make of it- are feathers an accessory of welcoming, or a weapon of war? But you think for a while, and then realize how much this must have meant to him- so you have to try your best to make him happy, at the very least, you hope you can bring a smile to his face.

And then another truth comes to your mind- for his fictional feathers that he coats himself with, are not a weapon of war or an accessory of welcoming, they are but a shield that protects himself and others, but more importantly, his own feelings. They are a mask of what he feels, and the hurricane blew that well-crafted façade away in an instant, making him feel vulnerable and weak. That lashing made him dawn on that truth, and he needed to flee to rebuild his mask. Like she did, when the signers began to make her feel again.

She _understood._

But Crow didn't understand that fact. He wasn't even close to discovering it- he was too blinded by betrayal and pain to even consider looking in the first place. So how could she move forward, knowing that one of her friends- someone she trusted, couldn't even bring themselves to see that she could realize with his weakness with him?

A sharp _'BUZZ' _cuts you from your thoughts, as you feel a vibrating coming from your pocket. You are perplexed as you search for your phone for a few moments- who would be calling you now? All of the team _(that trust you)_ know you are practising, your parents only called to check on you a half hour ago, and you don't exactly have too many friends at Duel Academy yet to exchange numbers with yet...

...but that only left _one_ other person in your mind.

Readying yourself for a few minutes, you take a deep breath- the action is almost a pill to a bad stomach, that is the comparison you make, for it seemed appropriate. Pressing the silver button to answer the call, you place the contraption to your ear, silence on the other end. You take that as a hint for you to take the first initiative for the conversation, so another deep breath is partaken in.

"Hello?"

Silence beckons on the eve of dusk. The other end is strangely quiet- _too _quiet, as you feel a stone lodge in your throat. Were they also preparing for a lashing, or an angry rant? You wouldn't mind. It would ease your heart of nerves, your soul of fear, if they got mad at you. Because you would gain the knowledge you were helping someone else feel better. And that was something that someone like you didn't easily accomplish.

You hear a throat being cleared, which jolts you out of your thoughts.

"Aki," the voice ushers, sounding raspy and broken - had they been crying? - "meet me at the pier. And don't bring anyone else...please." The call ends right there. It had only been one sentence, yet you grasp the awkwardness of the sound, the tiredness of the voice. They must have been up all night, either crying or considering calling you at all. Something like that...must have taken courage.

And you allow a smile to come to your features.

Yes, you may feel like a rose in a hurricane of sharp feathers.

But you can also cause a gale of your own.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **As if I NEED to say who called Aki at the end. This takes place when Aki volunteered to take Crow's place in the WRGP (as if it wasn't obvious), and that small scene where she is focusing on her D-Wheel. I just felt like writing about it. So there! Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!_


End file.
